


新婚燕尔

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 失禁, 宫交, 民国AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky
Summary: 民国au 520贺文 evanstan520贺文来迟了，dbq…_(:з」∠)_pwp，ABO，🔞，几乎全是肉，有失＊禁、宫＊交，慎入！！！！民国au用英文名好奇怪啊😱写到最后放飞自我，放弃了前面的文风了





	新婚燕尔

丰神俊朗的艾家少爷娶了个来路不明的大少奶奶，从艾家府邸上下里里外外再到街头巷尾，那些平时就终日热衷于鸡毛蒜皮的八大姑七大婶这时更是议论个没完。  
大少爷克里斯与他娶的那个不知道哪儿来得乡下大脚O举行的还是西式婚礼。参加婚礼的街坊邻居面上祝贺，说着新郎新娘多么A才O貌，背过头去却忍不住讪笑：你看那身板，壮实得像头牛似的，怕不是天天在娘家里抡斧子劈柴……那个头，不知道的还以为他是个Alpha；也不知道艾文斯家看上他哪点，兴许是屁股大能生？  
闲言碎语刻薄难听，尽管闭着老夫人老先生，但落进新娘耳朵里的却一句也不少。更甚者，有些被骄纵惯了的丫鬟小厮仗着少爷宠爱，在新娘背后就尖酸刻薄，打着是讨论着该如何“教导”大少奶奶学会大家庭里的礼数的名号，嘴里冒出来的却句句都是该怎么给她来个下马威。  
乡下omega嘛，能生养不就够了？能指望他上厅堂下厨房？平时都是和那些养猪喂马的汉子说话，烧的都是粗糠糊野菜，让他去和那些贵宾说话，或是让他烧出一桌菜来，怕是要让人家把大牙笑掉了去。  
克里斯看着身边妻子的脸越来越红，灰蓝的一双大眼变得无措不安，都不知道该看向什么地方，最后盯着地方，用手指揪着婚纱的裙角，牙齿咬白了嘴唇。  
他忍不住自责愧疚，愤怒也随之孕育而生，他不该执意要把他娶回来的，让seb由原来的自在快活不得不面对现在的各种条条框框。  
而seb，伸出手，轻轻地拉住的他的手腕。指节上长满枪茧的手温暖而干燥，让人逐渐安定下心来。  
艾文斯家的老爷夫人对大儿媳妇没有丝毫不满，看着入门的儿媳，眼里尽是慈祥。

拜了高堂入了洞房，红缎面子的被褥上铺着花生枣儿小糖之类的零嘴，新娘坐在了床沿上，克里斯给他清了块干净地方坐着，生怕他被硌着蹭着。  
涌进来的人从叔嫂婆姨到不请自来的年轻力壮的好事混子，小孩儿趴在床沿讨糖吃，克里斯冲着要上前来闹新娘的冷着一张脸，只有二少爷斯科特敢来闹他俩，把糖粉撒在嫂子脖子上，起哄让他哥给舔干净。  
克里斯把他给轰了出去，转头又去呵斥在闹伴娘的游手好闲者，发的脾气比他以往一整年的还多，没一会儿新房里的人倒是给他清了个干净。  
出去的人还在嘟嘟囔囔揣测着他哪来的那么大的火气，兴许是新娘门不当户不对的，像个Alpha似的，不相衬？  
克里斯回过头来看着塞巴斯蒂安，他的妻子坐在床边抿着嘴偷笑，于是他走过去，单膝倚在床上，凑过去低头将塞巴斯蒂安脖子上的糖粉仔仔细细地舔了个干净。  
塞巴斯蒂安红了脸，却也仰着脖子让他弄，脖子被舔得酥酥麻麻的，也不好意思动弹身子。  
“饿了吗？”克里斯抬头问他。  
根据不知道有什么用的规矩，他的妻子从早上到现在一粒米一滴水都没碰。  
塞巴斯蒂安点了点头。克里斯伸手从被褥上拿了个花生，剥开壳子把花生米喂到他的嘴里。  
“别管那些有的没的。”克里斯对他说，“饿了就吃这些，抽屉里还有芝麻糖和灶糖，我去给你倒水来。待会儿我得出去给他们敬酒，你等我回来。”  
塞巴斯蒂安朝他笑着，伸手捧住他的脸，在他额头上亲了一口，涂上的口红全给印在了他额头上了，露出了塞巴斯蒂安本来的唇色，那让他看起来可比刚才好看多了。  
他也这才想起他的妻子不是什么软弱的小家碧玉，而是一个可以用刺刀一刀刺死两个敌人的士兵。

 

塞巴斯蒂安坐在床边，看着窗外的天色逐渐暗淡下去，直到变得漆黑，外面的欢闹声也升至鼎沸再到逐渐安静。期间有一个女佣进来过一次，给房间里点亮了蜡烛，昏昏暗暗的光线勉强照亮了房间。  
他吃了不少糖果核桃之类的吃的，也喝了不少水，但还是饿，肚子里只有满肚子的水，叫起来“咕噜咕噜”的。他想小手，但粗心的佣人忘记了在这里放夜壶……也许是故意的，谁知道呢。总而言之，他只能眼巴巴地盼着克里斯回来。  
蜡烛烧了三分之一，新房的门终于打开了。醉醺醺的男人走了进来，站都站不直，却要执着地踉踉跄跄跑到他面前来，然后傻里傻气地坐在床边的地上，抬头看着自己的妻子。  
塞巴斯蒂安看着他，有些好笑，伸出手给他捋了捋额头上乱掉的碎发。手指接触到克里斯额头的那一刻，醉汉仿佛如梦初醒一般，眼睛明亮了起来，扶着床沿站了起来。  
“seb……”他喊他，嘴里像含了棉花似的。  
“哎。”塞巴斯蒂安轻声应和他。  
克里斯伸手捧住他妻子的脸，仔仔细细地端详着，然后笑得满足而幸福。  
“我爱你。”克里斯说。  
“我也爱你。”  
虽然他俩把这句话说了无数次了，可每一次不知为什么，都会让彼此的心里悸动不已。  
克里斯爬上了床，摇摇晃晃地把他的妻子按在了身下，搂在怀中上下胡乱亲了一顿。塞巴斯蒂安急了，连忙推着他，可却推不开。  
“等一下，我想先去一下厕所。”塞巴斯蒂安焦急地道。  
“……嗯？去哪儿？”他的丈夫晕乎乎地问。  
“去厕所。”  
“去厕所？”  
“嗯！”  
“去厕所干嘛？”  
“我想小手一下。”  
“……可是厕所太小了。”  
“？？？”  
“你进去了……我就进不去了……”  
“？？？？”  
克里斯好像没察觉到他的困惑似的，埋头到他的脖子里，高挺的鼻尖抵着他的皮肤乱蹭，激起他浑身上下一阵发麻，同时感到更加尿急了。  
塞巴斯蒂安又使劲推了他一把，他还是没松开手，甚至反而把手伸进了塞巴斯蒂安的衣服里，两只手顺着腰线摸到胯骨，往胯间探倒是毫不含糊。  
“我要去小手！”塞巴斯蒂安在克里斯耳边小声喊道。  
“小手是哪里？”他抬起一双迷茫的蓝眼睛看着他。  
“去厕所！”  
“厕所……不能做。”克里斯一脸认真地回答他的妻子。  
塞巴斯蒂安又是急又是气又是想笑，还有一些该死地觉得这家伙有些可爱。“我是去厕所小手。”  
克里斯似乎依旧弄不懂他话里的含义，困惑地看着他。  
塞巴斯蒂安扶额想笑，同时也发誓，以后当这家伙喝醉了他一定离他远远的。  
但以后归以后，现在这家伙正胡乱地把他婚纱往下扒呢。  
塞巴斯蒂安揪着自己的拉链扣子不让他找到，扯了半天没法子脱掉他衣服的克里斯抬起头来看着他，脸上又迷茫又委屈。塞巴斯蒂安心里一软，松开了手中抓着的衣服，柔声问：“你先带我去下厕所好吗？”  
这个看着他，盯着他看了半天，才轻声细语地对他说：“我也不知道在哪儿……”  
……  
他就是纯粹喝醉了脑子不清醒，但塞巴斯蒂安也拿他没办法，只能焦灼地躺在他身边，手抓在克里斯手里。  
克里斯把他搂在怀里，凑过来亲他，先是小心翼翼地吻了吻他的眼皮，又在他脸上吻了吻，塞巴斯蒂安闻到他嘴里除了酒味还有股薄荷味，看来他喝醉了也不忘去去自己身上的味道。  
他又抬头凝视自己怀中的妻子，圆圆的一双眼睛正回望着他，半是焦急半是温柔。于是他低下头，吻在了塞巴斯蒂安的嘴唇上，那总被他舔得红润水亮的嘴唇又绵又软，这有些奇怪，他们相爱那么久了，这是他们第一次接吻。他隔着婚纱抚摸塞巴斯蒂安的胸脯与腰身，放松下来的肌肉是舒展而软弹的，随着他的抚摸揉捏，身下人会从他们纠缠在一起的唇瓣间泄露出一两声舒适的轻喘。他在里面索取他新娘的温柔，塞巴斯蒂安也热烈地回应他，柔软的唇舌与他缠绵，任由他探寻肆掠遍自己口腔中的每一个角落。  
醉意让克里斯实在是解不开新娘的婚纱，分开双唇时，塞巴斯蒂安的脸颊上晕染上了情动的红，却还不忘拉着他让他带他去厕所，可醉汉还是没法理解他的意思，解不开婚纱后，他只是换了个方向，掀起了婚纱的裙摆，手顺着塞巴斯蒂安的大腿摸了上去。  
裙子下面穿着紧腿的白色绸裤，克里斯分开他的双腿，一边有些懊恼地隔着蕾丝咬着他的脖子锁骨，一边把他的腿根揉捏到酥软得没了一丝力气，软在他身下任他为所欲为。  
“克里斯……”塞巴斯蒂安尽管腰都用不上力，却还在负隅顽抗，伸手绵软无力地抓着趴在他身上的人的头发，“先带我去厕所，混蛋……”  
而他丈夫只是抬起头来，在他手心上亲了亲，手掌按在他的胯间，揉着那里被情液浸湿的布料，然后把他的底裤扒了下来。  
塞巴斯蒂安用手背遮着红透了的脸，拿他没了办法。尿意与情欲同时作用在下身，折磨得塞巴斯蒂安难受，而那家伙，抓着他的一条腿架在了自己的肩上，侧脸在他光裸的大腿上亲了亲，湿润柔软的嘴唇刺激得塞巴斯蒂安情不自禁收紧了后穴。  
克里斯解开了裤链，他俩都没把衣服脱完，塞巴斯蒂安也不指望这家伙醉成这样还记得脱衣服。弹出来的那个挺立硕大的Alpha性器让塞巴斯蒂安倒吸了一口凉气，担忧自己的身体能不能吞得下这家伙。他之前当然见过，但是压根没想到这家伙有一天要往自己身体里钻。  
塞巴斯蒂安在那里犯愁，但是他的丈夫没有，把阴茎抵在了那小穴穴口，硕大的龟头研磨着往外渗着情液的穴口，挤得塞巴斯蒂安又酸又胀，双手紧紧抓着着克里斯的腰，在紧张中努力放松后穴，去缓缓把那个大家伙吞进去。  
在感觉到爱人的体温后，那个大家伙就开始和火急火燎地往里面蹭，不管不顾地挤了进去，让塞巴斯蒂安吃疼地轻哼了一声，咬着下唇，手指抓紧了床单。仅仅是把那家伙的龟头吞进身体里，就已经胀得他穴口发麻了，塞巴斯蒂安小口地吸着气，竭尽全力放松身体。被箍紧的疼痛让克里斯也好歹清醒了一下，把手伸到两人的连接处，用手指轻轻按摩着塞巴斯蒂安穴口的肌肉，侧着头去亲吻塞巴斯蒂安的小腿。  
“克里斯……”塞巴斯蒂安轻声哼道，瞪了他一眼，“你个混蛋…”  
可他还是高估了他丈夫的醉意，以及此时的性欲。那醉汉伸出双臂，把他从床上捞了起来，抱进了自己怀里，他连躲都还没来得及，就被搂着腰坐在了克里斯的阴茎上，那粗长的性器直接贯穿进了他的身体里，疼得塞巴斯蒂安直掉眼泪，他的指甲掐进了克里斯肩膀的肌肉里，张嘴咬在他的脖颈间，咬得血珠直冒。  
可那混蛋丝毫不觉得有什么不对劲似的，把他抱在怀里，双手搂着他的腰，就开始挺送起来，一面在他耳边吻着他的头发，小声地喊着他“seb”。  
硕大灼烫的性器在体内抽动，撑得塞巴斯蒂安说不出话来。克里斯操得又快又深，塞巴斯蒂安感觉到有暖乎乎的液体顺着他的腿根流了下来，他也分不清那是自己的淫水还是鲜血，肠壁撕裂般的剧痛，让他忍不住感到委屈，又对这个把一头金发在他身上蹭来蹭去的家伙生气不起来。  
这家伙喝的一大堆酒把他们的第一次搞得一团糟，塞巴斯蒂安不得不忍着身体的疼痛，还有强烈的尿意，任他一下又一下操进自己身体深处。  
克里斯低头隔着婚纱叼住了他的乳头，津液浸湿了婚纱，让粗糙的纱质布料黏糊糊地沾在他的胸口上，他隔着婚纱舔着他的乳头，舔弄周围的乳肉，让湿透的纱布在他的敏感的乳房上磨蹭，甚至磨出了一丝疼痛。塞巴斯蒂安把手扶在克里斯的脖子上，挺着胸口让他玩弄自己的乳头，身体随着他的抽插而上下起伏。  
在暴力的抽插动作的持续中，那柔软的肠壁也开始逐渐适应外来物的侵入，疼痛也在逐渐缓解。塞巴斯蒂安这才勉强喘过气，腾出一只手来，撩起自己的裙摆，去安慰自己那因为疼痛而疲软下去的阴茎，让这场性事好歹改观一些。  
他的动作只让尿意更甚了，塞巴斯蒂安不得不松开手，全力压制小腹下涌起的热流。  
而克里斯，克里斯还在狠狠地操着他，这家伙简直不知疲倦似的，一下比一下更深，更加有力，顶端胡乱地撞击在塞巴斯蒂安的肠壁上，有时他都觉得自己的膀胱被他顶到了，差点没撑住失禁。  
克里斯在他的臀肉上揉捏，把他的两团臀肉尽可能地向两边分开，让他更多地适应自己，让自己进去得更深。  
他的乳头被暂时地放过了，克里斯抬起头来，亲吻他的下巴和脖子，皮肤蹭在一起，酒精让克里斯的体温高得烫人，塞巴斯蒂安觉得像有块炭火在搂着自己似的。  
Omega的良好适应能力最终还是让那肉穴内软得像一滩水，被操到松软的嫩肉紧裹着Alpha硬得像铁棍一般的性器，每操一下都会有多情的汁液被压榨出来。快感也在逐渐升起，剧痛过后的身体敏感无比，夹杂着疼痛的性快感让塞巴斯蒂安头皮发麻，忍不住呻吟出声。  
激烈的性事加快了体内酒精的代谢，克里斯也逐渐清醒，不再毫无章法地只顾着交媾本能的活塞运动，而是抵着肠壁，开始寻找塞巴斯蒂安的敏感点起来。  
在滑过一点格外细嫩的位置时，塞巴斯蒂安浑身颤抖起来，后穴本能地收紧了，呻吟也尖锐了几度。于是克里斯知道了，他双手钳住塞巴斯蒂安的胯骨，老二对着那点碾压过去。  
于是未出意料，怀中人仰着脖子“嗯啊”地喘息了一声，声音娇媚犹如少女，双腿也不自觉地收拢了。  
逐渐清醒过来的克里斯摸到了爱人身下的血迹，脸上浮起了内疚，但并没有停止身下的动作，精准地顶在那让塞巴斯蒂安舒服得承受不住的那一点上。同时他抬起头来，摄住了塞巴斯蒂安的嘴唇，那像甜过一切的软糖，克里斯把它们含在嘴里细细品味，用自己的舌头替塞巴斯蒂安自己的把它舔得水亮。  
疼痛完全变成了快感，塞巴斯蒂安坐在克里斯的胯间，粗大的性器在他的两腿之间进进出出，他跟着克里斯的动作而动作，让自己的重力使那根老二在他身体里操得更深。  
唇瓣分开后，克里斯把脸贴在他的脸颊边，小声地对他说：“抱歉，seb……”  
塞巴斯蒂安抓着他的头发，红了脸，瞪了他一眼，“现在醒了？”  
“对不起…”他说着，手掌揉着爱人的肩胛骨，小心而极暧昧地把对方搂在怀里，贴得一丝缝隙也不剩，抬头将灼热的嘴唇印在塞巴斯蒂安的脖子上，轻轻吻着他腺体周围敏感的肌肤。  
克里斯的阴茎抵在了那层层嫩肉的最脆弱之处，在上面慢慢研磨。塞巴斯蒂安的膝盖发软，抓着爱人的肩膀努力放松，尝试着迎合对方打开自己的生殖腔。  
那里太脆弱了，也太敏感了。尖锐的快感刺激得塞巴斯蒂安小腹发疼，尿意几乎难以忍受。  
那可怜的小关卡没有坚持多久。在它主人的主动开放与克里斯的强行挤入下，它最终还是稚嫩生涩地打开了，允许那个火热得犹如烧红的铁棍一般的东西闯进去，填满子宫内敏感的内壁。  
塞巴斯蒂安啜泣了一声，克里斯的性器像把他钉在了自己身上，快感强烈到他忍不住想要逃走，与此同时尿意也变得更加强烈。克里斯的呼吸喷在他的腺体上，同时下身又重又狠地操着他的子宫，忍无可忍的快感将他逼入高潮，塞巴斯蒂安开始挣扎，奋力想要从克里斯身上逃开。  
“怎么了？”他问他道，同时一下下用阴茎撞在他敏感的内壁上，过多的淫液从他的子宫里流了出来，把他的婚纱浸湿。  
“别……不行，我要去厕所……别再……”怀里的人挣扎着，声音里带着哭腔，像躲着什么似的想要从克里斯的阴茎上逃开。  
克里斯吻着他的耳朵，“没关系，就在这里吧。”  
“不…不行……”塞巴斯蒂安还没来得及反驳，就被更深的深入顶得喘息连连，爬起到了一半的身体因为快感而酥软了回去，几乎把克里斯的老二完全吞进了身体里。  
克里斯的手伸进了裙子里，温暖的手掌轻轻按压在他的小腹下方，然后用手指握住了他的阴茎，上下抚弄，拇指按着马眼揉弄，同时还在后面一刻也不停地操干。塞巴斯蒂安觉得膀胱的尿意更甚了，伴随着高潮一同即将到来。  
塞巴斯蒂安强提起最后一丝理智，“别……先让我去厕所……”  
“真的？”克里斯问，轻轻松开了手。  
“……嗯。”  
如他所愿，克里斯一下子撤了出去，让他躺在了床上。尿意瞬间缓解了不少，但于此同时，巨大的空虚失落感也随之而来，以及身体深处纾解不开的痒、渴求，像被抽空一般的难受。  
塞巴斯蒂安被放在床上，用手捂着自己的小腹，合不拢双腿，身下的穴口正食髓知味地收缩着，大量涌出的淫液早就将之前的几滴血水洗成了粉色，不光浸透了他的婚纱，还沾湿了被褥。  
“需要我帮你擦一下吗？”克里斯靠在他耳边问，替他轻轻揉着他的小腹。“或者是我背你去厕所？”  
“克里斯……”塞巴斯蒂安几乎是呻吟着说出了这几个字。  
“嗯？”  
他抬头看着克里斯的脸，看上去是真的打算带他去厕所，但是他真的一刻也忍不了了。塞巴斯蒂安伸手抓住了对方的衣领，把自己的嘴唇贴上去，含糊不清地说：“你他妈赶快操我。”  
还没等他来得及继续催促，他的裙摆就被对方一下扯了起来，接着他被拖到了克里斯的身下，翻了个身，克里斯拽了一个枕头，让他趴在上面，扶着他的胯骨就直直地将阴茎撞了进去，长驱直入捅进了他那还没来得及合拢的生殖腔口，撞在了子宫深处最为敏感脆弱的嫩肉上。  
塞巴斯蒂安饮泣了一声，高潮席卷而来，过量的快感几乎麻木了他的脊椎，精液颤抖地射了出来，把他的婚纱弄得一塌糊涂。  
还好没失禁…这是塞巴斯蒂安大脑空白前最后一个想法。  
然而当他沉浸在高潮的余韵中时，他的丈夫还没有结束，在他甬道的收缩中又抽插了十几下，接着将大量温热的精液射在了他的子宫中。  
温热的液体进入到身体时，塞巴斯蒂安颤抖了一下，抓紧了被单，随着射精几乎结束，小股的液体从阴茎里涌出，落在了他的婚纱上。  
“克里斯……”塞巴斯蒂安小声地喊道，他的丈夫的身体笼罩住了他的脊背，一只手探进了他的裙摆里，抓着他阴茎的柱身，俨然犹如给小孩把尿一般。克里斯的嘴唇也贴在了塞巴斯蒂安的腺体上，随着深埋于塞巴斯蒂安生殖腔中的阴茎的变大，逐渐撑满了他的生殖腔口，碾压的里面的软肉又酸又胀，把精液全都堵在了他的子宫之中。克里斯咬在了他脖子的腺体上，牙齿切进肉中，随着血腥味的弥漫开来，还有彼此之间信息素的融合的气息。  
塞巴斯蒂安感觉到有什么不一样了，一种更加踏实，更加温暖的感觉进入了他的心脏。  
“我爱你，seb。”克里斯在他的耳后说。  
塞巴斯蒂安费力地扭回头来，与他接吻，“我也爱你，Chris。”

在结消退后，他们又来了几次，克里斯的精液灌满了塞巴斯蒂安的生殖腔，让他的小腹几乎微微凸起。在最后一次结束后，天已经亮了，女仆过来敲门，说要让他们给夫人老爷敬茶。  
克里斯匆忙拿了衣服给自己妻子换上，甚至还没来得及进行清理，随便洗漱了一番就去了他父母的房子里。  
塞巴斯蒂安与克里斯下跪敬茶，他感觉到有液体从他的后穴溢出，顺着股间流下，似乎又要浸湿他的衣服一般。  
也许是看穿了他的异样，埃文斯夫妇也是大概猜出了点什么，相视一笑然后便催了他俩回去。


End file.
